Un joueur dans le train
by LilaCookies
Summary: OS - Il ouvre d'un coup les yeux et constate que deux iris noisette le dévisagent. Pris sur le fait, le passager d'en face ne détourne pourtant pas le regard. Quel sans-gêne !


**Disclaimer** **: les personnage** **s appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate**

 **Auteur** **:** **LilaCookies**

 **Titre** **: Un joueur dans le train.**

 **Genre** **: OS, UA, romance, humour, yaoi**

 **Rating :** **K+**

 **Commentaires** **: J'espère que cette petite nouvelle vous fera sourire.** **Bonne lecture !**

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 _« Chers voyageurs, le trajet Bruxelles-Paris est momentanément interrompu. En effet une vache se trouve sur les voies et nous ne sommes pas autorisés à en faire des côtelettes. Un retard d'au moins 30 minutes est à prévoir, veuillez nous en excuser. »_

« Le contrôleur se fout de nous ?! Je vais l'achever ce petit rigolo… »

Hajime Iwaizumi n'est pas homme à se laisser retarder par une vache ou par un contrôleur qui cherche à faire de l'humour.

Hajime Iwaizumi est-ce que l'on appelle un « jeune cadre dynamique » : il vient d'avoir trente ans, a deux masters, parlent quatre langues couramment et, pour toute récompense, bosse soixante heures par semaine.

Une autre façon de dire qu'il n'a pas de vie privée et qu'il n'a pas le temps de se demander si cela lui convient…

Il soupire pour essayer de se calmer les nerfs. Il rationalise : sa réunion sur Paris a lieu dans une heure et demie. S'il se dépêche dans le métro, il devrait pouvoir y être à l'heure.

Zen, soyons zen…

Le jeune trentenaire recommence à taper frénétiquement sur son ordinateur pour peaufiner le _powerpoint_ pour sa réunion. Quelques couleurs en plus, quelques photos pour illustrer ses propos, son chef ne pourra pas lui reprocher, cette fois, d'avoir été trop ascétique.

Le faire savoir l'emporte sur le savoir faire, bienvenue dans le monde de l'entreprise !

Oui, Hajime Iwaizumi est cynique et bien conscient qu'il est en train de faire de la merde.

Oui, Hajime Iwaizumi se demande parfois s'il n'est pas au bord du _burn out_.

Il coupe son ordinateur et décide de profiter des trente minutes de rab pour fermer les yeux. Il incline son siège de première classe en faisant attention de ne pas décoiffer ses cheveux noirs coiffés, si soigneusement, en brosse.

Il n'y a pas grand monde dans le wagon ce matin, savourons la quiétude… Le jeune homme sent qu'il se détend enfin et plonge dans un état de semi-conscience…

…

Un coup de pied dans le tibia le réveille et lui fait ouvrir ses yeux sombres. Il fusille du regard l'énergumène qui tente de s'assoir en face de lui. Un sourire malicieux lui répond :

\- Excusez-moi ! Je suis un épouvantable maladroit…

C'est énervant. Il fait claquer sa langue et fronce légèrement les sourcils.

L'autre continue à sourire en coin et termine de s'installer souplement. L'importun ne semble pas si malhabile que cela finalement.

Une profonde inspiration, les yeux fermés, pour dominer l'agacement et Hajime tente de reprendre sa sieste là où il l'avait laissée.

Il lutte pour convoquer à nouveau son calme intérieur et parvient peu à peu à faire le vide dans sa tête.

Mais, quelque chose ne va pas. Il se sent observé. Est-il paranoïaque ?

Il ouvre d'un coup les yeux et constate que deux iris noisette le dévisagent. Pris sur le fait, le passager d'en face ne détourne pourtant pas le regard. Quel sans-gêne !

Le regard du trentenaire se fait plus dur : « je vais le faire plier ».

Echec… L'autre sourit innocemment. Hajime, excédé, lance avec le plus de diplomatie possible :

\- C'est quoi votre problème ?!

Echec de la diplomatie…

L'effronté remet en place les mèches châtain qui lui tombent sur le front sans le lâcher du regard et prend un air faussement étonné :

\- Je n'ai pas de problème. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Arrêtez de me fixer !

\- Vous êtes en face de moi, ça va être difficile.

Hajime s'empourpre face à l'aplomb du jeune homme. « Il m'énerve ! »

\- Vous me dévisagez !

\- Ca vous incommode ?

\- Evidemment !

L'importun prend un air ennuyé :

\- Je n'y peux rien. C'est de votre faute.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? » Le trentenaire se repasse mentalement son repas de midi à l'esprit : rien dans son souvenir n'a pu laisser de traces.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je vais essayer de fermer les yeux si ça peut vous aider ?

« Hein ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?! Il sort de l'HP ou quoi ? »

Toujours ce sourire malicieux des plus agaçant… Il ne s'est pas expliqué. Hajime résiste à l'envie de lui demander pourquoi il le dévisage et pourquoi c'est de sa faute. Surtout ne pas rentrer dans le jeu de ce cinglé.

\- Faites ce que bon vous semble, mais arrêtez de me fixer !

L'autre s'exécute mais les nerfs du « jeune cadre dynamique » sont trop irrités pour qu'il retente une sieste. Il attend quelques minutes puis lorsqu'il est sûr que son voisin d'en face ne rouvrira plus ses yeux, il vérifie qu'il n'y a rien de bizarre sur son visage.

Rassuré, il ouvre à nouveau son ordinateur pour revoir sa présentation une ultime fois.

Les pages défilent mais clairement il n'arrive pas à réfléchir au moindre mot qu'il lit. Il lève les yeux pour vérifier que l'autre andouille a toujours les paupières baissées.

Hajime est surpris par ce qu'il voit. Le casse-couille à l'air d'un ange les yeux fermés. On lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession. Le trentenaire ne sait pas si ça l'irrite ou l'attendrit.

Il n'est pas vraiment sûr que Gueule d'Ange se soit endormi mais au moins il a arrêté de le fixer.

Le jeune homme retourne à sa présentation mais ne cesse de faire des allers-retours sur la face de l'opportun. Ce gars a vraiment un visage parfait, Hajime se laisse tenter et détaille consciencieusement les contours de la figure innocente. Ses traits son fins mais masculins. Il y a quelque chose d'enfantin dans sa physionomie mais ils doivent avoir à peu près le même âge.

« Putain, mais qu'est ce que je fais ?! Il m'a pourri le cerveau. »

\- C'est bon, vous avez terminé ?

Le trentenaire, pris la main dans le sac, sursaute. L'autre lui fait un clin d'œil.

\- C'est tentant, n'est ce pas ?

Devant l'insistance du gars, Hajime décide de jouer la mauvaise foi.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !

\- Vraiment ? Je pensais que vous me reluquiez ?

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

Le brun s'énerve devant tant de puérilité - de sa part comme de celle de l'idiot. Ce gars le fait dégoupiller.

\- On va continuer longtemps comme ça ?

\- Ça dépend de vous… Admettez que je suis sympa à regarder.

\- C'était plus sympa quand vous étiez silencieux.

Le châtain croise les bras et affiche un air peiné.

\- Vous êtes si méchant !

Hajime soupire, c'est vraiment déroutant d'être en face d'une personne qui passe de la malice à la stupidité si facilement.

\- Vous êtes pénible.

Le « pénible » le dévisage en silence.

« Merde, il est sexy quand il se tait. »

\- Alors ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis pas mal à regarder, hein ?

Le brun lui ferait bien ravaler son sourire audacieux mais quelque chose dans la voix du passager non-désiré le retient. Etrangement, la question n'a pas été dite sur le ton de la plaisanterie, il semblait sérieux. Le trentenaire se résigne :

\- Vous êtes beau, vous le savez, c'est très agaçant.

\- Maintenant, demandez-moi pourquoi je vous regardais ?

\- Hein ?

\- Allez.

Hajime hésite, il est énervé mais inexorablement attiré par ce « joueur ».

\- Pourquoi me fixiez-vous ?

\- Vous êtes beau, vous ne le savez pas, c'est très séduisant.

Pour le coup, le brun avale sa salive de travers et toussote légèrement.

\- Fixer les gens comme un tordu, c'est une nouvelle technique de drague ?

Pour la première fois l'autre ne répond pas, il se contente d'un sourire qui dit : « visiblement ça fonctionne puisque vous m'avez dit que je suis beau ».

« Touché. »

...

 _« Chers voyageurs, le burger sur pattes a été évacué et nous reprenons notre route avec 25 minutes de retard. Encore une fois, veuillez nous en excuser. »_

Sur ce message, l'effronté se lève d'un bond et lui lance énigmatique :

\- C'est un plaisir de discuter avec vous mais une urgence m'attend ! Je vous retrouverai.

Le jeune éphèbe file sans attendre de réponse laissant son interlocuteur sans mot.

« Il se fout de ma gueule ?! C'est quoi cet allumeur ? Il peut bien revenir, je ne m'en soucie pas… »

Inutile de préciser que Hajime est tout chamboulé. Les minutes passent et il commence à se demander si cette conversation surréaliste s'est vraiment produite.

Il regarde autour de lui pour analyser les traces du passage de l'autre énergumène. Rien. Il s'est envolé. « Tant mieux ? » Ce personnage était, après tout, aussi séduisant qu'agaçant.

Le TGV file à toute allure et il est temps pour le jeune cadre de se reconcentrer sur la réunion à venir. Sans conviction il lisse avec la paume de ses mains sa chemise blanche et ouvre à nouveau son portable. Il se surprend malgré lui à relever régulièrement la tête.

Le temps passe, il n'a pas la tête à ce qu'il fait. Le temps passe et l'autre ne revient pas. Le temps passe et il se sent con d'espérer.

Jusqu'à la dernière minute, sous un air détaché, il attend. Mais, lorsque le train entre en gare le jeune homme se rend à l'évidence : il ne reviendra pas.

Il est le dernier à sortir du wagon, Hajime s'engage d'un pas vif sur le quai pour rejoindre le métro. Il y a beaucoup de monde et il doit slalomer parmi la foule.

Alors qu'il a presque terminé de remonter le quai, une main le frôle et le saisit par le bras.

\- Hey, salut ! Tu en as mis du temps à sortir du train !

Il est là. Il est passé du vouvoiement au tutoiement comme s'ils étaient maintenant de vieilles connaissances.

Le farceur est en tenue de contrôleur, tout sourire.

\- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté ! Tōru Oikawa, pour te servir.

La gueule d'ange joint le geste à la parole et lui tend la main.

Le visage ennuyé et sérieux d'Hajime ne trahit pas le battement que son cœur a raté lorsque le jeune contrôleur lui a saisit le bras.

Il attrape abruptement la main de Tōru Oikawa, le tire, attrape sa bouche.

Le châtain ne bouge pas, pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, c'est lui qui est déstabilisé.

Hajime Iwaizumi va être très en retard. Il s'en fout.

 **…**

* * *

 **…**

 **Première fic avec Iwaizumi et Okikawa ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ?**


End file.
